


Curiosity

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sun's tail is really sensitive, top!Neptune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's it like to be with a boy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut so enjoy
> 
> Feel free to comment

Neptune can’t believe this party is even happening, they all have exams tomorrow. He sighs and hangs his head low as he squeezes his way through the sweaty dancing crowd. He can’t even remember whose dorm they’re in, but with the lights dimmed there’s no way he could guess. At some point during the night Neptune lost his team mates, last he saw Scarlet was leading a dance battle, Sage had been in the midst of some crazy drinking game, and Sun had been dancing with some girl.

Neptune can feel the headache the loud bass is causing him and desperately searches for an empty corner to hide in. The barren couch on the other side of the room makes him sigh in relief. He collapses face first straight on to it and uselessly attempts to zone out the party music.

“Sup Naptune.” A familiar cocky voice greets.

“Ugh, I thought we’d agreed to never use that stupid nickname.” He’s not really annoyed about it, the party is just making him more irritable.

Sun sits on Neptune’s legs and relaxes into the couch staring drunkenly at the dancing crowd. He pulls out his hip flask to take a sip from it.

“Why aren’t you out there flirting with girls, aren’t parties like you’re zone or something?”

Sun chuckles half heartedly. “I’m not really feeling up to it tonight.”

Sun’s eyes glaze over, and Neptune just assumes he lost in drunken thoughts. The feeling in his legs begins to fade and he’s about to ask the monkey faunus to move when Sun speaks up.

“What’s it like to be with a boy?”

Neptune’s brain turns to static. His brain shows no clear signal and all he hears a jarring scratchy sound. Questions like that tend to do that to the blue haired boy. It’s not a new question to him, being openly bisexual brings him copious amounts of queries. It’s just that hearing one from Sun is new.

“Uh...do you mean romantically or-“

“Both. I mean I’ve dated a guy before, but I wanna know you’re perspective.” Sun’s still staring out at the crowd and not facing his shell shocked best friend.

Neptune’s eyes bug out. “You’ve been with a guy?”

Sun sighs and seems reluctant to talk about it, but his resolves slips. “Scarlet and I used to be a thing. We only did romantic shit obviously since they’re ace. But shit went south and we split, that’s why we were so bitchy at each other when we first got teamed up.”

Neptune just studies Sun’s stony face. He’s not frowning but he’s definitely not smiling either. It’s still strange seeing the ball of energy in bad mood.

“I feel like I’ve just unlocked the meaning to the universe.”

Sun grits his teeth and rolls his eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal. And get on with answering my question.”

Nervous is not something Neptune feels with sex, he’s just never had that issue. In bed is where he’s confident. Even talking about sex is a breeze for him, usually. Partners and friends he’s fine talking with sex about. He’s even talked to Sun before about sex, but that was about guy on girl sex. He’s never talked to his best friend about guy on guy sex before, and he’s only just now realising it’s freaking him out.

“Well uh...it depends whether you’re topping or not for starters.”

Sun actually turns to face him now, still comfortably sitting on Neptune’s legs. “Which do you usually do?”

“I’m not fussy I’m fine with either-“

“But if you had to choose.”

Neptune pauses and blinks, Sun’s sounding really insistent with this topic. “Um...well I’d say top then.”

The monkey faunus just nods like he isn’t dissecting the intimate details of his best friend’s sex life.

“Well sex with guys is different than with girls for starters. A-and if I’m...topping, I uh, I like to um... take my time,” Neptune can feel his cheeks heating up and tinting themselves red, “M-making them feel good, like you know...” He trails off desperately trying to think clearly and sort out his nerves. He covers his face with his hands and begs his heart to calm down.

“It’s difficult to explain.”

Sun is suddenly a lot closer to him than before. He’s pretty much leaning over Neptune now, and his tail is curling itself around the blue haired boy in any way it can.

Sun leans in close to Neptune’s ear. “I’ve always been a more hands on learner.”

Neptune shudders and stares up at the blonde’s flirty grin. Before Neptune can a word in his world tips and Sun is carrying him over his shoulder.

“Sun what are you doing!”

He can hear the grin in his friend’s voice. “You’re going to teach me.”

Sun finds them an empty bedroom in the dorm and shuts the door behind them sufficiently muffling the party music. The faunus drops his friend on the double bed and promptly plops himself down into his lap.

Neptune’s head is spinning, he has no idea how to cope with this situation. He has a lap full of drunk Sun, and a mind full of dirty thoughts about his friend. His moral compass is struggling greatly.

“S-sun?”

The muscular boy pouts at his friend. He drapes his hands over Neptune’s shoulders and starts teasing the small of his back with his tail.

“Aww Nep, where’s the dominant Casanova you’re always bragging about?”

Neptune shivers and bites down on his lip. Sun’s giving him very convincing bedroom eyes, and hearing him talk like this is doing _things_ to him.

“I’m not doing anything with you drunk.”

Sun honest to god laughs at him, and Neptune kicks himself for think it’s beautiful. “I’m not drunk Nep.”

“Bullshit, you’ve been swigging from that hip flask all night.”

Sun grins cheekily, he pulls out the hip flask handing it to Neptune. “It’s not alcohol, I have juice in there. Pretty smart huh?”

Neptune takes a quick swig and is surprised to find Sun isn’t lying. “So you’re completely sober?”

Sun leans in pressing their foreheads together. Those steel grey eyes stare into his wide with wonder and curiosity. “Yes. And I’m not messing with you, I honestly want you to show me what this is like with a guy.”

Neptune takes that as all the motivation he needs and gets right to it. He gently grabs both sides of Sun’s face and pulls him in for a kiss. It starts a tentative touch of lips and slips into a slow slide of lips, each of them taking the time to learn the others mouth.

Gentle relaxed caressing lips speed up and Neptune’s hands slip down to Sun’s neck and he starts leaning in harder. Sun tightens his grip on Neptune’s shoulders and licks along the boy’s lips. Neptune’s lips tug into a smile and he opens his mouth for Sun to explore. Sun graciously slides his tongue alongside Neptune’s enjoying the tingles of pleasure it shoots down his spine.

He lets Sun enjoy the playful meeting of their tongues for a while until he decides to take control. His grip on Sun’s neck becomes firm and his tongue more forceful. He nips at Sun’s lips eliciting a gasp from the boy. Neptune grins as Sun shudders.

Deciding to move things along, Neptune nips his way down to Sun’s neck. He lets his teeth drag teasing along his jugular and faintly licks at the sensitive flesh. Sun bares his neck in a clear invitation to be marked.

“How long have you wanted this?” Neptune whispers, nosing his way along Sun’s neck deciding where to bite.

“A while.”

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for.”

Neptune presses his teeth at the junction of his neck and jaw, but he doesn’t bite down not until Sun answers him properly. The monkey faunus lets out a gasp his tail swishing around excitedly.

“I walked in on you in the shower a couple months ago, I like what I saw.”

Neptune’s surprised, but the idea of Sun seeing him like that sends tingles up and down his spine.

He bites at Sun’s earlobe and whispers in a low voice, “You naughty boy.”

Sun actually moans at that, and it is honestly the hottest thing Neptune has ever heard. The idea of clothing is suddenly awful and must go. Neptune makes quick work of removing Sun’s poor excuse for a shirt and runs his hands over his beautiful abs.

Sun unzips his friend’s jacket and chucks it behind him, he starts working on his tie next. Neptune’s quickly losing patience and grinds up against Sun and smirks at the groan it pulls out of him. Sun bites his lip and speeds up removing Neptune’s tie and shirt.

Once Neptune’s chest is exposed Sun dives forward and starts kissing the tanned skin. Neptune watches with amusement how eager the boy is. He grips the back of Sun’s golden locks and tugs his head back and away from his chest. Sun needs to remember who’s in charge.

“No. Tonight is about you.”

Sun lets out a whine. Neptune smiles and hugs him close laying them both down against the soft unfamiliar sheets. He flips them over so Sun’s beneath him and firmly plants his hand on either side of the boy’s face.

Neptune decides to take his time getting to the main event. He starts right under Sun’s jaw kissing and sucking at the boy’s tanned skin. He stops at his collarbone and leaves a particularly dark hickey. Sun’s breathing is picking up, and it’s music to Neptune’s ears.

As he reaches Sun’s chest he decides to take things up a notch. He drifts his mouth over to Sun’s left nipple and ghosts his hot breath over the soft bud.  He grins as Sun gasp and his nipple hardens. Neptune licks over it and grazes it with his teeth. Sun lets out the neediest whine Neptune’s heard. It’s a shame no one’s ever teased these nipples before.

“Someone’s sensitive.”

Neptune moves on and continues to trail kisses down Sun’s torso, licking down the centre of his well defined abs. Sun’s hands have made their way into his hair and are gripping tightly, and his tail has started ghosting along Neptune’s side. As he reaches the waistband of Sun’s jeans he gently encases the wandering tail with his hand. Sun’s body jolts under him, and Neptune get s a brilliant idea.

He tightens his grip on the tail and starts to stroke the blonde tail the same way he would perform a hand job. Sun’s head tips back his mouth hung open and his back arches off the bed a pleased moan tumbling from his lips.

“Oh, don’t stop.” Sun breathes out

Neptune keeps stroking Sun’s tail as he works off the boy’s belt and then his jeans. The clothes are thrown across the room, along with the shoes and socks once Neptune’s done with them. Neptune stops stroking Sun’s tail to deal with his own pants.

“No! Keep doing that, why’d you stop?” Sun sounds so hopelessly desperate and he sits up in a panic.

Neptune places a gentle hand on Sun’s shoulder. “Calm down, I’m just taking off my pants.”

“You’re taking too long.” Sun leans forward and tugs Neptune’s pants right off him, and makes quick work of his shoes too.

Neptune smirks. “Someone’s eager.”

Sun doesn’t even back chat; he just lays himself back on the bed presenting all of his naked glory to Neptune. Neptune would be a horrible liar if he said he wasn’t taking the time to admire Sun’s dick; it’s average in length but exceeds expectations in girth, and it’s standing tall and proud clearly hard.

Neptune crawls his way up to Sun and kisses him heatedly. Their tongues slide together and while they’re mouths are still joined Neptune drops a hand down to hold Sun’s cock. He swallows the gasp the faunus creates.

Neptune is equally persistent in his kissing as he is his hand job. He presses his mouth firmly against Sun’s, and runs his hand up and down Sun’s length at a moderate pace. Sun’s cock gets harder as he strokes it, and Neptune can feel his own erection growing.

“Holy fuck Nep, you’re good at this.”

Neptune rests their foreheads together both of them panting. “It’s not the only thing I’m good at.”

Hoping this room belongs to a horny teenager Neptune reaches for the night stand, and silently cheers when he finds some lube and a condom. Sun sees what he’s picked up and moans.

“You up for it?” Neptune may be eager but he’s also aware Sun’s new to this.

“Hell yeah.”

Neptune crawls backwards until he’s facing Sun’s lower half. He grips the boy’s ankles and tugs him forward hooking his legs over his shoulders. Sun gasps in surprise.

Neptune quickly lubes up his fingers and winks at Sun who’s watching him in anticipation. He starts by teasing at Sun with one finger brushing gently against his hole. Sun’s toes curl and he kicks his feet at the pleasure.

Neptune takes pity on him and slowly presses the digit into him. Sun wriggles at the new feeling, trying to get comfortable. As Neptune’s searching for that sweet spot in Sun he feels the fur of a certain curious tail. To make this better for Sun he grips the tail and strokes all the way down to its base with his free hand. Sun jolts in surprise.

“Neptune!”

The sound of his name like that stirs something low in Neptune’s gut. He starts working the digit in Sun faster, and gripping the base of his tail more firmly.

The faunus is falling apart above him and letting out needy moans, his hands in Neptune’s hair tugging, sending shocks of pleasure down Neptune’s spine.

Feeling that Sun’s ready he adds a second digit. He starts pumping his fingers faster and scissoring them to stretch Sun. The boy just gets louder, his moans sounding fucking beautiful.

“This is f-fucking amazing.” Sun sounds blessed out already, but that’s probably because of the added tail stimulation.

Neptune glances at Sun’s cock and sees it already leaking precum. He can’t help but lean forward and lick it up.

“Holy fucking shit!”

Neptune grins, and leans away from Sun’s cock, not giving him the satisfaction of a blowjob as well. Neptune ads a third digit just to make sure Sun’s really ready. The boy is downright writhing now, his tail twitching and mouth moaning all kinds of filthy profanities.

Neptune removes his fingers, and let’s go of Sun’s tail. He ignores the whimper of disapproval as he quickly rolls on the condom and lubes up his dick. He lines himself up with Sun’s hole, and grips the boys hips before slowly pushing in.

Sun tips his head back letting out breathy moans. Once Neptune’s hips are flush against Sun he stills giving him time to adjust. He leans in and kisses Sun slowly, lips wet and swollen. Feeling his arousal build, Neptune starts a slow pace, rocking his hips gently.

Sun starts moaning, but Neptune captures every beautiful sound with his mouth. The pleasure around his dick is building and his hips are speeding up. Sun’s hand grip desperately at his back searching for purchase.  When Neptune brushes his sweet spot Sun’s nails dig into his back and Neptune groans, the light pain mixes deliciously with the pleasure.

Neptune leans further forward and aims for that sweet spot, desperate to make Sun come undone. He sneaks a hand down behind Sun and grips his tail. The boy squeezes his eyes shut and bites down on Neptune’s shoulder.

“Harder.” Sun whispers it out so quietly Neptune almost doesn’t catch it, but he will not deny him.

Thrusting his hips faster Neptune hits Sun’s prostate again and again forcing the boy to cry out. Mixed with the pleasure of his tail Sun is a moaning writhing mess.

“Come for me Sun.” Neptune whispers in the boy’s ear.

“Neptune!” Sun screams and comes between them, spilling his jizz onto his abs.

The sight of Sun being taken over by his orgasm pushes Neptune over the edge and he’s coming inside the faunus.  He collapses on top of Sun, all energy sucked out of him.

They lie there in their shared mess panting loudly, chests heaving.

“Ugh dude, move this is gross.”

Neptune sighs and complies. He pulls out of Sun slowly and ties off the condom chucking it into the nearby bin. He grabs some nearby tissues to clean up Sun’s little mess.

 Once they’re all cleaned up Neptune wraps his arms around Sun from behind and pulls him down into a sleepy embrace. Sun struggles against him, but just gives up to spent to argue and let’s Neptune spoon him.

“So does that answer your question?” Neptune nibbles lightly at Sun’s ear.

The faunus sighs. “Mostly.”

“Mostly?”

Sun faces Neptune over his shoulder. “Might have to do that again to make sure I _completely_ understand.”


End file.
